The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for handling a submerged machine or apparatus, which can for example be a diving bell, a submarine or any other load, whose weight in air is high compared with the apparent weight in the water.
The technical field of the invention is that of handling processes and apparatus used for working under water.
The difficulties encountered in this field in connection with the launching, floating and recovery from a surface support of a submarine apparatus due to the pounding resulting from the swell when said apparatus passes into the so-called "water interface zone" are well known.
It is also known that for a submarine apparatus to be kept submerged whilst being connected to a surface support by a suspension cable special measures must be taken or a so-called "anti-pounding" apparatus must be provided to protect the submarine apparatus from the surges caused by the movements of the surface support under the action of the swell.
Processes and apparatus have already been realised for the passage through the water interface. A known process for the recovery of the diving apparatus comprises pulling it out of the water at a speed greater than that of the waves during the passage through the zone subject to the swell.
Lifting gear has also been developed to permit such operations to be performed.
Furthermore, numerous anti-pounding apparatus have been developed to solve this problem. Such apparatus consisting of improved winches with constant cable tension and hydraulic compensation apparatus or the like are relatively complex and although the results obtained are good, they require careful supervision and maintenance to bring about this satisfactory operation.